The Hufflepuffs
by ThoughtBubble18
Summary: My take on the Hufflepuff girls in Harry's year. One-shot


This is the beginning of a story I was planning to write a long time ago but lost interest in. I found it again today and thought I may as well upload it even though I will most likely not continue it. Consider it my quick take on what the Hufflepuff girls in Harry's year were like; after all, they weren't mentioned often. I can't make any promises on grammar or spelling because I have not gone over it thoroughly, but I still think it will be an entertaining read! Enjoy! Oh, and reviews are not terrible (;

* * *

"Hannah!" a voice cries and the noise pierces my ears, echoing around the room. Wands come out and I just manage to dive to the ground by my bed when there's a loud cracking noise. I slowly pear my head up by my warm yellow comforter and find my best friend, Megan, sitting triumphantly atop the bed across from mine with a smirk on her face. Her beautiful dark hair flows down in waves around her face and halfway down her back. I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy about her tanned skin, gorgeous face, and deep grey eyes. Most girls have trouble being friends with Megan because of her looks, but I can't imagine life without her.

"I called this bed before we even got on the train, Hannah!" Megan smiles down at a pile of trunks, blankets, and flailing hands where, I figure, my other best friend Hannah must be lying. We had just entered the room and claimed beds for our fifth year. I of course, got the bed that I had had since first year while Megan and Hannah had to squabble over the "best" one.

"Merlin Megan," I say while going over to the pile to grab a hand. "Couldn't you have just asked nicely for the bed back?" Megan laughs and grabs the other hand which we pull up on to find Hannah laughing too.

"And miss the chance to try out a new curse?" Hannah says with another laugh as she gets up and brushes off her new robes. "I don't think so!" Megan picks up her own yellow comforter and starts to put it back on her now owned bed.

She says sarcastically, "Well you wouldn't have let me had the bed anyways, I had to fight for my right!" I snort because all three of us know perfectly well that Hannah would have. She's one of those girls that we say is a true Hufflepuff. Hannah is friends with everyone, very sweet, and very loyal. She even looks like a Hufflepuff with her round kind face and shoulder length blond hair, half of which is always pulled back in a yellow butterfly clip. Hannah is another person that I can't imagine my life without. Hannah leans down and picks up a large floppy blue hat that had flown out of my trunk with the explosion.

"Susan what purpose would you ever have for this thing?" Hannah asks while putting it on and posing into a mirror.

"You never know when you will need a blue floppy hat!" I laugh and start to tug at another one of my ugly red split–ends on my long braid down my back. My Aunt Amelia always tells me my hair looks better down framing my face but I like it out of the way. I go to the pile to start to grab my things while Megan starts to talk about some hat she found over the summer. I find my comfiest sweatshirt in the pile and drop it suddenly when I see what is under it. A small intricately gold frame with a picture of a couple, arm and arm, without a care in the world sits on top of one of Megan's pillows. As I feel a lump grow in my throat, I quickly stuff the picture in my trunk while the couple's smiling faces burn into my brain. I turn rapidly and feel my face burn when I realize Megan and Hannah's chatter died down a while ago and now they stare at me with sadness.

"So, seen any cute boys coming off of the Hogwarts express?" I ask changing the subject.

"Oh my gosh," Megan swiftly latches on to the subject change. "Have you guys seen Harry Potter?" The tension from before quickly melts as we all break into a fit of giggles. Megan's "crush" on Harry Potter has been an inside joke between the three of us since 1st year. Megan has many older sisters and in our first year, all of them attacked us with questions about the famous Boy Who Lived. Even though Megan never even met him, I made up some huge story to her sisters about Megan and Harry's blossoming relationship. Of course, I eventually told them the truth but we still laugh about it to this day.

"But for real," Megan suddenly gets a serious look on her face. "Is there anyone you guys have your eye on? Hannah, what about Ernie?"

"Ugh! I've told you over and over we're just friends!" Hannah protests. Ernie Macmillan has had a crush on her forever, and now that they're both prefects, it has gotten even worse. I suddenly get a small pang of jealousy from my friend's boy prospects. Both of them have always had some boy crushing on them because of Megan's amazing looks and Hannah's sweet disposition. I do not have either of those things, and no matter how much I tried there was never a boy that quite worked. My thoughts are interrupted by a quiet voice coming from the doorway.

"What's all this mess?" I turn to see the fourth and final roommate of my dormitory, Leanne, standing awkwardly with her always by her side broomstick and a piece of parchment that looks like a flyer. Leanne almost looks like one of the schools ghosts with her pale skin and contrasting dark hair lining her face to her chin. Leanne shifts and accidentally drops the flyer. There's a quick awkward silence before Hannah grins, picks up the parchment, and hands it over to a wide eyed Leanne.

"Sorry, Someone-" Hannah gives a pointed look to Megan. "-was a little to excited about sleeping arrangements!" Megan lets out her signature loud barking laugh while Leanne offers a tentative smile. It has always been a little awkward with Leanne because of how close me and the other two are. Hannah, being the kind person she is, always tries to include Leanne, but it's never really worked.

"So, what's the flyer for?" Megan asks while she and Hannah start to clean up the mess.

Leanne stammers, "Er…well… it's just one of those "Welcome to Hogwarts" things…you know." Leanne quickly ducks down into her trunk and grabs flying gear. I share a look with Megan who just shrugs. "I'm going to go out flying with Katie." Leanne says while briskly walking for the door, "See you at the feast?"

I realize I haven't exactly been polite to my roommate. "Sure, we'll save you a seat." I reply with a smile while Megan and Hannah nod. Leanne gives a second tentative smile and rushes out the door.

"I wonder where I can get one of those flyers." Hannah says innocently.


End file.
